


First

by partxtimexadult



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Obitine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partxtimexadult/pseuds/partxtimexadult
Summary: The House of Kryze, Mandalorian Royalty, is under attack and the Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi is left on his own to protect the young Satine, as his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was drafted to another mission. One year escaping the claws of death has consequences and Kenobi knows his feelings are now compromised.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 12





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThetrueSithEmpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetrueSithEmpress/gifts).



The last few months had been a roller coaster of emotions for the young Jedi. It was harder to keep himself in check as his master had been called away mere weeks after they were assigned to the Mandalorian Duchess as protectors. The two Jedi were to guard young Satine Kryze with their life and it had come close to that. The days after his master left for Coruscant had been the toughest. The Jedi and the politician were always on the run, living hand-to-mouth, never sure what the next day would bring. It pushed the Jedi to his limit.

Months had passed since then and Kenobi was no closer to her safety. They went from place to place, from city to city, looking for a hint of a better tomorrow for the duchess and her world. Mandalore’s Civil War was taking so many lives and peace was a luxury they could not afford. Mandalore was known to be a proud world with a rich warrior culture. They never backed down from a fight and this was the fight of their life; making the Jedi and duchess fight for survival.

“ ** _Satine…”_** Obi-Wan Kenobi whispered as he crawled inside a cave for refuge and cover. “ ** _Are you okay?”_** The man could not fail. Not because of an unsuccessful mission but because he had grown fond of her. Maybe the peril brought the two together, or it _was_ the mission itself making the Padawan eager to thrive and survive, but most of it all, Satine was a life worth saving. If he had to lay his life for the future of Mandalore and its Duchess, he would gladly do so, but not without a fight.

The Bounty hunter sent after them was good. Not a day passed without them running away. The days grew longer and the nights seemed eternal. His only moment of peace was when the duchess was able to sleep. It was rare to see her so calm that Obi-Wan cherished those moments. Something deep inside was stirring. The feelings that the Jedi felt were unnatural for someone in his position.

As a Jedi practitioner, attachment was forbidden for it led to the dark side of the force. Kenobi swore by the code and the way his feelings for Duchess Kryze were growing scared him. He wasn’t meant to love someone, but what was love? He had lived eighteen years of his life without it, surely, he could go on for another eighteen. The man was going mad with curiosity. _But what if this is it?_ Kenobi was going mad with the adrenaline of always being on the edge.

While she slept, the Jedi scooted closer to her trembling body. Carefully, he pulled her into his warm embrace hoping that would stop her shivering, but she still looked somewhat peaceful. Kenobi held onto his saber with his free hand, ready for battle. _“ **Soon.”**_ He whispered softly. “ ** _You’ll have your world back.”_** Obi-Wan could only hope.

Before he knew it, the exhausted Jedi was fast asleep, holding her close. The warmth of her body and the fatigue of the chase forced Obi-Wan to enter the land of dreams. To his luck, they were not found and it gave the son of Stewjon a few hours of rest.

Hours later, he opened his bright blue eyes only to find her still asleep. He half-smiled. The exhaustion took over. It had been days, if not weeks since their last good night of sleep. The duchess stirred lightly, waking moments after the Jedi. Kenobi did something he never expected to do. Perhaps it was the exhaustion, the starvation, or the fact that he _was_ feeling something alien to his order. Or it was her dazzling beauty after waking up in his arms, her bright curious eyes, or her soft skin against his, but the Jedi pressed his lips against hers.

His heard was racing. He could not believe what he was doing. He was no stranger to the concept of love. He had seen it before but never experienced such things himself. This was wrong, but it felt so right. He did not understand why these feelings were sworn off by the Jedi. Love could move mountains, or so they said.

The heat of the blood rushing to color his fair skin burned against her skin. Obi-Wan slowly pulled away, unable to look into her eyes. His blush was evident, his awkwardness and embarrassment shone in the absence of sanity. He had kissed someone, and none other than a duchess he was meant to protect.


End file.
